LOVE
by deerlohan
Summary: Kris dan Baekhyun melakukan sebuah taruhan; mengirimi Sehun surat ajakan kencan ke atas lokernya dalam semingu, demi memperebutkan Chanyeol sebagai imbalannya. Tapi kecerobohan Baekhyun membuat Luhan ikut terseret ke dalam tanpa sengaja. Badfic! Failed! YAOI! OOC! HunHan! KrisBaek! DLDR! Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** LOVE

**Author:** deerlohan

**Maincast:** Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan and other

**Genre:** Failed! Romance, Humor, Friendship?

**Rating:** T

**Length:** Oneshot? Multichapter? Chapter 1 of?

**Warning:** OOC! YAOI! Typos! DLDR!

**A/N:** Ini fanfict gak tau jenisnya oneshot atau multichapter karena sejujurnya aku gak mikir sampai sini, aku mau ngangkat konflik lain tapi malah keasyikan sampai berkembang sepanjang ini dan melupakan konflik. Jadi kalau banyak yang suka, aku bakal kasih chapter duanya yang inti konfliknya tapi sudah beda fokus ya bukan KrisBaekYeol lagi. Di sini soal status yeoja, namja, seme, uke, aku buat blur jadi semua posisinya sama. Ya udah silahkan dinikmati.

.

.

.

LOVE – BET

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak lebih dari makhluk menyebalkan sekaligus iseng–atau terlalu iseng. Dan Kris ingin sekali menendang sampai sungai Han dan menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke dasar sungai ketika namja mungil itu terus saja mengekori–mengganggu Kris yang sedang mendekati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang sedikit agresif, katakanlah begitu. Saat menyukai seseorang, dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat tanpa kenal lelah. Jadi beralasan bagi Baekhyun untuk mengganggu Kris yang juga menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mau kalah start dari Kris. Gawat kalau dia sampai tertinggal satu langkah besar dari Kris, Jangan artikan secara harfiah.

Hingga suatu hari Kris memasang senyum manis pada Baekhyun ketika mereka bertemu di pertikungan koridor kelas. Baekhyun hampir pingsan melihatnya; perutnya seperti diaduk hingga terasa mual. Itu senyum paling menjengkelkan yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidup bersejarah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kris menarik–lebih tepatnya menyeret kerah seragam Baekhyun menuju ke sebuah kelas dimana ada Chanyeol di sana. Masing-masing menarik kursi dan duduk saling menghadap. Baekhyun ingin berteriak saat dirinya duduk berjejeran dengan Chanyeol tapi Kris sudah mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke depan wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya takut.

"Kita buat kesepakatan. Bagaimana?" Kris mulai berbicara. Satu tangannya menopang dagu dengan jari telunjuk menggosok-gosok di sana lagaknya pejabat tinggi yang hendak melakukan transaksi besar.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya memandang Kris penuh curiga. "Apa?"

Kris melirik Chanyeol yang juga memandangnya bingung lantaran Chanyeol belum sempat menghabiskan nasi bekalnya dan kini dua penggemarnya itu malah mengajaknya membuat kesepakatan.

"Begini. Aku akan mundur dan merelakan Chanyeol untukmu ta–."

"Oh! Bagus memang harusnya begitu!" potong Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggebrak meja. Jangan salah Baekhyun itu kecil-kecil cabe rawit. Walau ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak perempuan tapi jangan ditanya kalau soal tenaga.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh. Tapi dengan syarat..." Kris sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan bersumpah ingin sekali menertawakan ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat waspada. Padahal Baekhyun merasa sudah berusaha tetap terlihat keren apalagi ada Chanyeol di sana. Baekhyun merasa lebih mengungguli Kris walau tidak untuk tinggi.

"Dalam seminggu penuh, kirimi Sehun surat ajakan kencan buta. Kau hanya perlu menaruhnya di atas lokernya. Kalau Sehun membalas suratmu, aku akan mundur. Begitu juga sebaliknya kalau gagal kau yang perlu mundur sejauh mungkin kalau bisa. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dalam hati dia sudah mengumpati Kris habis-habisan atas tantangan konyol itu.

Mengajak Sehun kencan itu bukan hal mudah seperti menggoreng telur mata sapi yang setiap pagi Baekhyun makan sebelum berangkat.

Sehun itu terlalu bersinar di sekolah. Anak itu paling populer. Tampan dan cool menjadi alasan baik namja atau yeoja banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau mengaku kalah sebelum berperang. Maka dia mengiyakan tantangan Kris tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tch! Deal!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada angkuh. Kris membalasnya dengan senyum remeh. Baekhyun dan Kris saling berjabat tangan–disaksikan Chanyeol–tanda sepakat.

Dengan ini pertarungan akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Ketika otak warasnya berfungsi, Baekhyun menyadari kalau tindakannya ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Karena diketahuinya kalau Sehun itu lebih menyukai anak yeoja bertubuh seksi dan tinggi daripada namja keren/ cantik yang tidak kalah menarik. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang menolak puluhan surat cinta tiap harinya dari teman yeoja seangkatan dan lebih memilih menyukai Chanyeol sampai jadi gila begitu. Baekhyun lebih menyukai tantangan maka dari itu Baekhyun tertarik untuk membuat Chanyeol menyukainya.

Dengan modal nekat, dia merobek selembar kertas file berwarna hati yang biasa digunakannya untuk mencatat daftar hutang. Menuliskan delapan belas huruf–empat kata pendek–di sana.

Kalimat itu ditulis urut ke bawah seperti jawaban essay.

H-A-I-S-E-H-U-N-S-S-I

B-A-L-A-S-N-E.

Lalu melipatnya rapih ke dalam amplop berwarna seragam. Baekhyun kembali membaca kalimat singkat itu, memastikan. Otak pas-pasannya itu mencerna pelan-pelan. Tidakkah terlalu tolol untuk ukuran sebuah surat? Apa lagi surat ajakan kencan? Baekhyun bisa saja meminta bantuan Luhan–hyung Baekhyun, untuk membuatkan surat ajakan kencan lengkap dengan puisinya–kalau perlu. Karena nilai bahasa Luhan selalu mendapat A dan A+. Sedangkan Baekhyun mendapat nilai B sudah merupakan keajaiban besar. Tapi mengingat Luhan belum pernah mengenal apa itu cinta, sama saja bohong.

Di hari Senin, hari pertama menjalankan kesepakatan, Baekhyun sampai ke sekolah tiga puluh menit sebelum bel untuk menaruh surat yang sudah dibuatnya semalam ke atas loker berlabelkan nama Sehun. Dia memantrai surat itu kemudian Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya sambil berharap akan ada balasan. Itu adalah surat pertama tentunya Baekhyun menaruh harapan besar di sana.

Saat kelas sudah selesai, Baekhyun tergesa membereskan buku-buku catatannya yang tercecer. Mengabaikan ajakan pulang bersama dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melesat begitu saja menuju deretan loker siswa kelas satu–Sehun berada dua tingkat di bawahnya. Baekhyun harus berdiri di bilik penyekat sambil menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit agar koridor itu sepi sebab Baekhyun tidak mau diteriaki karena gerakannya yang mencurigakan.

Setelah sepi, Baekhyun mengecek ke atas loker dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Baekhyun sampai membuka bak sampah dan mengubaknya untuk menemukan surat balasan yang diinginkan. Tentu Sehun tidak sedungu itu untuk menaruh surat balasan ke dalam tempat sampah. Baekhyun mendesah kemudian pulang dengan menenteng rasa kesal sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat balasan?" Tanya Kris spontan yang mendatangi mejanya disaat jam istirahat di hari rabu. Baekhyun menggeleng jujur tanpa ada ekspresi khas miliknya–seperti menyeringai atau ekspresi lainnya yang menurut Kris jelek. Mana bisa Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi sedih secara jelas yang akan membuat Kris tersenyum bahagia.

"Baru saja tiga hari. Aku percaya surat kali ini akan dibalas." Ucap Baekhyun optimis–sedikit.

Kris hanya melempar pandangan malas untuk Baekhyun. Kris tahu seberapa percaya dirinya Baekhyun dan Kris mengakui itu membuatnya sebal. "Baguslah."

"Yeah. Memang bagus. Aku sudah merekomendasikan beberapa calon untukmu." Desisis Baekhyun saat Kris menjauhi mejanya dan keluar dari kelas. Di depan pintu ada Chanyeol dan ZiTao yang menunggunya. Baekhyun ingin mengekori Kris tapi Joonmyeon sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga dia terjungkal. "Kau belum piket kelas dari pagi. Buang sampah di sana atau kau ingin kudenda?"

"Ah. Berisik sekali!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghitung jarinya sambil memegang sebuah amplop berwarna pastel di Jumat malam. Kalau tidak salah–pasti benar–ini sudah amplop ke enam yang akan dikiriminya untuk Sehun. Sejauh ini belum ada hasil. Kesemuanya tidak sama sekali mendapat balasan.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi membayangkan kekalahan di depan mata. Tidak. Baekhyun belum siap–bahkan tidak akan siap. Baekhyun tidak pernah siap untuk kehilangan Chanyeol secepat ini. Mereka belum berpacaran, merayakan kelulusan di kedai ramyeon bersama dan membangun keluarga kecil seperti yang Baekhyun idam-idamkan setiap kali layaknya kisah dongeng.

Luhan tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya ketika Baekhyun sedang melamun di atas kasur bersama imajinasi kurang pentingnya. Dia memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara tidak biasanya membuat refleks tangan Baekhyun untuk meremas amplop di genggamannya yang kala itu sudah susah payah Baekhyun buat sampai rambut Baekhyun kusut akibat jambakannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap tangan kanannya. Amplop itu sudah berubah menjadi kertas lecek sama seperti kertas ulangan Bahasa Inggris Baekhyun dengan nilai F yang dibagikan Miss Tiffany di depan kelas siang tadi.

Baekhyun benci tubuhnya yang sangat kontras dengan tubuh Luhan sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa memukul atau sekedar menghadiahi sentilan di dahi Luhan ketika mereka berkelahi secara namja ala mereka. Maka Baekhyun selalu berteriak saat merasa kesal dengan Luhan. "Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku. Sialan!"

Yang diteriaki hanya menarik kaki Baekhyun membuat kepalanya terantuk rangka ranjang untuk kesekian kalinya bahkan memar kemarin masih biru dan terasa ngilu. Luhan memang paling pandai dalam hal menjinakkan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tidak pernah melayangkan protes saat kepalanya terasa pusing. Baekhyun khawatir akan kondisi otaknya yang sering mengalami benturan mungkin itu sebabnya Baekhyun selalu mendapat nilai jelek di setiap ulangan.

"Berlebihan. Ayo cepat turun. Aboji dan Umma sudah menunggu di bawah untuk makan malam."

"Aku belum lapar. Kau harus tanggung jawab dulu!"

"Tanggung jawab bagaimana? Menikahimu? Yang benar saja, Baekhyun?!" Luhan melipat tangannya menyilang di dada. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah ingin menangis melihat amlop yang lecek di kaki ranjang. Pernah Baekhyun berkeinginan dilahirkan sebagai anak pertama dengan begitu dia bisa memarahi Luhan semaunya jika terganggu tanpa takut Abeoji yang akan memotong separuh uang saku karena menjadi anak yang tidak sopan–ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan bertengkar, Luhan akan mengadu kepada Abeoji dan Umma karena Baekhyun lebih galak dari Luhan dan kedua orangtuanya tidak mau Baekhyun menjadi anak pembangkang jadi mereka akan memotong uang saku Luhan dan Baekhyun supaya jera untuk bertengkar.

"Kau ini terlalu polos atau bodoh, Hyung? Lihat! Amplopku lecek karena ulahmu!"

"Iya nanti kubuatkan yang baru. Surat cinta? Gampang!" Luhan menjawab sambil menjentikan jari di depan wajah Baekhyun seolah menganggapnya adalah hal mudah. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meloncat begitu saja ke punggung Luhan membuat mereka tersungkur dengan tidak elit. "Kau kira tubuhmu enteng! Hah? Menyingkir, cepat!"

"Aish. Tidak jantan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun langsung turun ke ruang makan meninggalkan Luhan sebelum mengamuknya. Tapi Luhan pasti akan mengamuk Baekhyun saat mereka di ruang makan dan berakhir dengan kakak-beradik itu yang menampilkan ekspresi lesu keesokannya karena Abeoji memotong uang saku. Poor.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu yang mana sudah hari ke enam sesuai kesepakatan.

Kris terperangah dengan air liur yang hampir membasahi sapu tangan handuk milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi saat Baekhyun dengan seragam futsalnya berlari ke arah lapangan basket disertai senyum bahagia. Namja pendek itu sudah melambai ke arah Kris di kejauhan sambil mengacungkan sebuah amplop yang di sana ada kalimat singkat balasan dari Sehun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin pingsan ketika menemukan amplopnya ada di atas loker Sehun–tidak biasanya. Dengan tangan bergetar dan wajah yang tiba-tiba dibanjiri keringat dia membuka amplop tersebut di tempat. Betapa Baekhyun ingin berguling dan menangis saat Sehun menerima ajakan kencan dari Baekhyun kemudian Baekhyun berlari menemui Kris dan berakhir menertawainya keras-keras saat Kris terbengong di depannya. Tak percaya dengan kertas yang didapatnya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus tertawa membuat Kris ingin menghardik Baekhyun agar berhenti tapi jelas Kris tidak mau mencatatkan namanya dalam buku sekolah karena kasus tersebut apa lagi ini sudah tahun akhir mereka.

"Tapi Sehun itu pintar. Jadi mana mungkin dia sangat terledor dan menerima ajakanmu. Baekhyun kau benar-benar pasti berbuat curang dan–"

"Kau selalu ingin menang dariku dan lupa kalau aku lebih unggul darimu. Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan mengirimimu email soal pengganti yang kubicarakan tempo hari di kelas." Ucap Baekhyun. Dan Kris tetap diam.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis terharu begitu, Kris. Lagi pula kita sudah bersahabat lama jadi jangan sungkan. oh ya.. Eum, aku harus pergi dulu, Kris. Hei–Chanyeol, ayo Baekkie akan mengantarmu pulaaaaangggg~" Baekhyun merangkul tubuh jangkung Chanyeol setelah meledek Kris yang tergeletak di dekat ring. Baekhyun selalu senang saat Kris kalah darinya karena rasanya ada kesenangan tersendiri yang sangat langka untuk diperoleh.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah. Bagaimana kau bisa–maksudku sampai Sehun membalas suratmu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka menapaki jalan kecil yang dipenuhi daun kering untuk mencapai peron di ujung jalan. Mereka baru saja pulang sehabis klub olahraga.

Baekhyun mendengung sebentar sambil memikirkan apa yang istimewa dari surat yang dikiriminya hari itu, lebih tepatnya kemarin. Padahal Baekhyun yakin kalau tulisan Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan tulisannya sebab Baekhyun sejak kecil sudah meniru gaya tulisan rapi milik Luhan. Permainan kata yang dipakai juga tidak wah seperti yang Baekhyun kira; Baekhyun kira Luhan akan menuliskan bahwa Sehun lebih bersinar dari bulan atau lebih tampan dari pangeran Inggris, karena itu sangat norak. Norak dan Luhan adalah musuh besar. Jadi Baekhyun berpikir hal termungkin adalah...

"Mungkin setelah aku memberi tahu identitasku di sana." Jelas Baekhyun sambil mengingat-ingat. Baekhyun memang menambahkan identitas si pengirim di lembar pojok paling bawah setelah Luhan menyerahkan 'hasil pertanggung jawaban' malam itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menuliskan namanya, melainkan nama Luhan. Jelas mungkin Sehun agak asing dengan nama si pengirim karena Luhan tidak lagi bersekolah di sana. Luhan sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester empat di universitas yang yayasannya sama dengan yayasan sekolah Baekhyun–yayasan itu ada di satu komplek hanya berbeda gedung.

"Oh." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Eum, Baekhyun-ah.. Mian kalau kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu karena–"

"Kau masih menyukai mantanmu? Zitao? Tak apa." Potong Baekhyun. "Lagi pula aku tidak setega itu menjadikanmu taruhan. Aku hanya ingin melihat Kris seperti tadi hahaha."

.

.

.

FIN?

.

OR

.

TBC?

.

.

.

Haiiii. Aku kali ini nyoba bikin multichapter eh semoga sih kalau ide lancarrrrr. Hahaha. Awalnya aku mau bikin ini jadi oneshot tapi setelah kubaca lagi kok kayaknya nanti malah beda fokus dan kesannya ngebosenin ya apa boleh buat mandet di sini dulu.

Kalau banyak yang respon, aku bakal posting next chapter yang udah masuk konflik hahaha. Tapi bukan bahas Chanbaeknyalah. Kan beda point of view. Yah kan malah dibocorin (/.\)

Eeeh. Puppy Kiss ada yang minta sequel? Nanti kubuatkan deh kalau ada waktu senggang. Gak janji tapi tunggu sajaaaaa.

At last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** LOVE

**Author: **deerlohan

**Cast:** Luhan, Sehun and Other

**Warning:** YAOI, OOC, Typos, DLDR!

.

.

.

LOVE – (Failed) First Date

.

.

.

Saat di parkiran, di kelas, di kantin bahkan di toiletpun Luhan terus-terusan menangkap satu nama yang didengarnya setengah harian ini di kampusnya. Itu adalah Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu siapa itu Sehun dan kenapa bisa setengah hari ini dia mendapati banyak teman seangkatan, junior dan senior selalu membicarakan orang itu.

Atau mungkin Sehun itu artis yang baru saja debut dan naik daun? Pikir Luhan kemudian dia menggeleng–sebagai respon mengabaikan artis dadakan–si Sehun itu dan mengambil tempat di dekat rak paling pojok dan duduk di sana. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya di antara beberapa rak tinggi yang menjulang.

Saat sedang seriusnya membaca sebuah komik, Luhan mendengar suara yeoja–entah berapa yeoja yang sedang menggosip tak jauh darinya, membuat Luhan sedikit penasaran.

Sejak kapan perpustakaan beralih fungsi seperti ini?

"Sehun si daun muda itu baru saja mendapat ajakan kencan melalui surat!"

"Aigooo~ apakah dia menerimanya? Tapi kupikir tidak mungkin karena Sehun itu pemilih–"

Luhan membalik lembar komik di tangannya secara perlahan. Dia merapatkan telinganya ke sisi rak saat lagi-lagi mendengar satu nama yang sama. Baiklah Luhan sekarang memaklumi kenapa Baekhyun senang sekali menguping Aboji dan Umma saat sedang berada di kamar, yang ternyata Baekhyun menirunya dari Luhan. Baekhyun memang meniru semua yang ada pada Luhan.

"Sayangnya dia menerima. Aduh... Hatiku, Kryssie tolong aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Pangeranku akan kencandengan orang yang begitu beruntung dan itu bukan aku."

"Kau berlebihan, Ssul. Dia cuma anak kelas sepuluh! Ingat umur sedikit."

"Jung Krystal–kau membuatku merasa seperti pedo–"

"Yeah. Terima kasih kembali."

Selebihnya Luhan tidak tahu arah pembicaraan karena mereka sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

Luhan seperti merasa familiar dengan kejadian ini atau memang dirinya pernah mengalaminya dalam mimpi? Deja vu? Tapi rasanya tidak. Dia hanya familiar dengan nama Sehun itu atau mungkin Luhan pernah mengenalnya?

Sehun. Kencan. Surat.

Luhan menutup halaman komik di tangannya setelah memberi pembatas di sana. Tiga kata yang ditangkapnya setelah menyimak obrolan Krystal dan Sulli secara tuntas hingga mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Luhan mencoba kembali mengingat apakah dia mengenal Sehun.

"Nama Sehun tidak cuma satu. Tapi banyak sekali dan anjing Yixing juga bernama Sehun. Akh ini karena semalam aku banyak meminum kopi jadi kepalaku pusing–"

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah taruhan, ambisi hanya tertuju pada sebuah kemenangan yang menjadikan orang buta–tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kurang lebih itulah yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Taruhan tempo lalu juga percuma tanpa membuahkan hasil karena siapa pemenang dan pecundangnya pun tidak jelas sama sekali.

Apakah itu Baekhyun atau Kris.

Objek yang mereka perebutkan–Chanyeol malah menjauhi Baekhyun dan Kris karena keanehan yang mereka miliki. Mungkin Chanyeol risih dan tidak nyaman–Baekhyun tidak tahu, yang dia tahu hatinya terasa kosong dan menyedihkan. Tapi itu bukan alasan pertama Baekhyun merasa sefrustasi ini.

Baekhyun menjambaki tatanan hair up-nya berkali-kali saat mengingat amplop yang masih disimpannya dalam ransel selama enam hari, kalau surat itu adalah buah mungkin ransel Baekhyun akan dihinggapi lalat karena bau busuk.

Baekhyun mengambil amplop itu dan membuka lembar kertas di dalamnya. Membaca sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak salah asumsi. Baekhyun membacanya perlahan bahkan sampai mengejanya perkata dan Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang membaca surat panggilan untuk orangtuanya yang diturunkah oleh pihak ke sekolah.

Surat tersebut lebih mengerikan dari itu semua.

Si sana tertulis bahwa Sehun ingin; mereka–Sehun dan si pengirim surat misterius bertemu di hari Sabtu dekat toko bunga dekat sekolah tepat pukul sepuluh pagi. Sabtu pagi yang artinya adalah besok.

Jelas, Baekhyun tidak mungkin nekat untuk menemui Sehun atau teman sekelas akan melihatnya seperti playboy ulung karena sekelas dibuat heboh akan taruhannya bersama Kris untuk memperebutkan Chanyeol tapi berujung dengan Baekhyun yang mengencani Sehun.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun juga mana sanggup menolak kencan tersebut kalau tidak ingin Sehun yang akan mencari sendiri si pengirim surat itu yang sudah mengganggu, iseng dan tidak ada kerjaan. Sialnya kenapa malam itu Baekhyun malah menulis nama Hyungnya. Luhan. Seperti refleks...? Mungkin. Tapi kalau dia menulis namanya sendiri di kertas itu mana mungkin akan serumit ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Baekhyun membayar yeoja untuk mengaku sebagai Luhan dan mengencani Sehun besok. Tapi...

Tidak.

Baekhyun sangsi kalau yeoja itu tidak akan berteriak histeris saat bertemu dengan Sehun–yang memiliki wajah seperti pangeran dongeng atau komik. Nama Luhan bisa jelek kemudian. Dan setelah kencan berakhir, Sehun risih dan membenci yeoja itu karena pasti Sehun tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan mendapat surat ajakan kencan dari orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Dan–Baekhyun kembali menjambaki rambutnya yang sudah sangat kusut saat dirinya ingat kalau dia menulis identitas Hyungnya di kertas itu secara rinci. Maksudnya seperti; Luhan, Mahasiswa seni tradisional – Yonsei University.

Baekhyun sangat yakin itu semua refleks. Dia tidak sejahat itu untuk ikut menyeret Luhan dalam sebuah taruhan konyol.

Seketika semua permasalahan Baekhyun bercampur di otaknya seperti pita kusut. Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi beruntun seperti sudah ada yang menyusun?

Baekhyun bisa dihajar habis-habisan oleh Luhan saat Baekhyun berbicara empat mata dengannya soal surat itu. Baekhyun tahu semarah apapun Luhan padanya, Luhan selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaannya salah satunya jika Baekhyun memintanya untuk pergi berkencan dengan Sehun, setidaknya ada sedikit harapan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari itu. Adalah...

Sehun...

Menyukai perempuan bertubuh tinggi dan sexy...

Artinya...

.

.

.

"Pantas saja aku tidak asing lagi dengan si Sehun itu–maksudku namanya. Oh Tuhan–Baekhyun! Kris! Kapan kalian berhenti kekanakan, sih?" Luhan memijat keningnya memutar meminimalisir denyutan saat Baekhyun dan Kris baru saja menjemputnya di kampus dan membawanya ke rumah Kris.

Kris yang duduk di samping Luhan, melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Dengan jujur–atau polosnya atau mungkin dungu–menjawab santai ucapan Luhan. "Tapi Hyung, kalau taruhan memang salahku tapi kalau soal surat kencan itu salah Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Swear! Aku mana tega bawa-bawa Hyung."

"Aku tidak peduli yang jelas kalian–arght!" Luhan menggeram. "Baekhyun, kenapa kau bisa sebodoh itu? Kau sudah ingin mati? Aku ini bukan gay, sialan–kau!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum jahil kepada Kris. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan sebelah alis yang naik turun. "Kris, tidak ada cara lain. Satu, dua–"

"Cha~"

.

.

.

Begitu mobil sedan hitam milik Kris itu langsung melesat pergi, Luhan ingin melepaskan heels dan lari secepat mungkin mengejarnya kemudian menarik Kris dan Baekhyun yang ada di dalamnya sambil menjejalkan sepatu berhaknya ke mulut mereka biar sekalian tahu rasa. Seenaknya saja memutuskan.

Di ujung jalan, di depan sebuah toko bunga, Luhan menangkap Sehun sudah menunggu. Berdiri santai dengan penampilan yang keren–seperti penampilan anak kuliahan walau Luhan tahu dari Baekhyun, namja itu empat tahun lebih muda darinya.

Luhan antara ingin menangis atau marah, pasalnya ini bukan kencan yang wajar. Baekhyun dan Kris–yang sialan–sukses mendandani Luhan seperti gadis penggoda. Beberapa pejalan kaki sampai memperhatikan Luhan aneh karena Luhan yang terus menggaruk kepala dan tubuhnya yang sangat gatal. Wig dan pakaian minim itu benar-benar menyusahkan Luhan.

Lima menit hanya berdiam diri, Luhan mendapat panggilan dari Baekhyun yang ternyata memantaunya. "Hyung, dekati Sehun, dong! Kau terlihat memalukan jika diam saja."

"Shireo!" kemudian Luhan memutus sambungan sepihak. Kalau saja namanya yang bukan jadi taruhan, Luhan mana mau mengencani si Sehun itu. Luhan setidaknya masih normal seperti namja yang menyukai yeoja berdada besar dan sexy.

Tapi dasarnya Baekhyun dan Kris sungguh sialan, mereka tahu-tahu sudah menarik Luhan untuk menghampiri Sehun. Dan Luhan berkali-kali tersandung kakinya sendiri tapi untungnya Kris dan Baekhyun menggandengnya. Luhan merasa benar-benar seperti gadis penggoda–walau dia namja–karena diapit Baekhyun dan Kris membuat beberapa orang–lagi-lagi–menatap aneh. Luhan mendesah frustasi.

"Sehun-ssi." Baekhyun memanggil Sehun membuat namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh–" Sehun menatap tiga orang di depannya tidak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

"Anou.. Ini aku mengantarkan Hyu–maksudku Noona kami. Ya benar. Ini Luhan Noona yang–" tenggorokan Baekhyun mendadak kering. Aura Sehun benar-benar berbeda dan membuat Baekhyun gugup. Entah gugup karena takut terbongkar kebohongannya atau gugup karena terpana–well yang terakhir tidak sepenuhnya. Baekhyun belum bisa move on.

"Okay. Luhan? Noona? Kalian adiknya?"

Baekhyun dan Kris mengangguk kaku. Luhan hanya memasang wajah kesal tapi Sehun yang melihatnya seperti daya pikat. Di mata Sehun, Luhan berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini dikencaninya. Sedikit menyesal karena dipertemukan baru sekarang.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Apa kita akan kencan berempat?"

"Iya!" jawab Luhan mantap membuat Kris menyikut perut Luhan. Baekhyun merutuki Luhan yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Diluar dugaan sebelumnya.

Sehun kaget. Dia pikir Luhan akan bilang tidak dan mereka akan kencan seharian dengan pipi Luhan yang merona. Luhan yang di surat begitu sangat manis dan membuat Sehun tertarik tapi melihat respon Luhan yang sewot membuat Sehun sedikit kesal–sedikit tapi berpengaruh besar terhadap moodnya. Kenapa dua pribadi yang kontras?

"Sayangnya, aku tidak menyukai itu. Maaf kalian membuang waktuku." Sehun sedikit membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Eh iya. Update lama banget trus nanggung gitu TBC seenak jidat. Haha hobby banget saya ini bikin anak orang kepo. Sogok pakai bubble tea Taro, saya update kilat wkwk yang Taro aja tapi soalnya saya cuma suka yang itu (siapa yang nanya oi).

Bingung? Kok Kris–Baek itu sahabatan, sedangkan kemarin...? Yaudah kepo dulu sendiri.

Itu HunHan normal? Ya. Chapter tiga janji semua diperjelas.

Big thanks:

**chanbaekxoxo**, HyunRa, **hibiki kurenai**, ferinaref, **620**, oh luhan, **jonghyungie**, Aika Fissev, **ss**, Guest.

Makasih reviewnya. Makasih juga buat SR & yang udah mau baca/ fav/ follow ff saya. /bow/

At last. Review?


End file.
